Rainy week
by 39cluesFan
Summary: Sinead Starling and Hamilton Holt are thought to be the worst enemies of all the galaxy. However, when they are forced to spend a hole week together because of the weather, they'll find out they are not so bad as friends (or even something more). Will they end up together or will they kill each other before we find out?
1. Knocking a door

**A new story... You'll probably don't like it but who cares? (just kidding...) It's an ONLY Hamead story and I hope all the Hamead will review... The plot is nice and I hope you'll review because in order to this I stayed up till 3:18... Let the story begin... Tatatata! And by the way remember I'm greek so forgive the mistakes... I did my best...**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the 39 clues... **

* * *

It was a rainy night. It was raining since the morning and the wind was chilly. Sinead's parents and brothers had gone to a doctor in Britain so she was home alone. Then, she decided to go for a walk but unfortunately she forgot to take the keys of the house with her and now she was completely wet and was trying a place to spend her night. She then had a brilliant idea and she saw a house. She rung the bell. She knew it was too risky for a teen girl like her, but she was a Cahill and that means she was ready for everything. Except of this...

"What are you doing here Holt?" She asked the good looking, stupid and tall Thomas.

"In case you hadn't understood, that's my house... And I'm the one who is finding you ringing the bell... What are you doing here Starling?" He answered.

"I can't believe that I can be so unlucky... Well Hamilton can you do me a favor?" Sinead begged.

"Why should I? You are my worst enemy! Our branches have been fighting since... I don't even know when..." Hamilton said.

"Ehhh... Look... You got a point but just have a look at me... Do I look dangerous?" Sinead asked and Hamilton looked a her. He noticed she was very cute and pretty with her long, auburn hair and her dark green eyes. Even though she was wet, she was as attractive and beautiful as always. Hamilton had to admit that even though she was his enemy, she was very good-looking. He was starring and looking at her emotional, green eyes for some seconds and then made his decision.

"Ok... You can spend your night here." Hamilton said.

"How do you know? I didn't tell you what I want..."

"I saw it in your eyes... Come in, my family is at a sport festival so I'm alone..." Hamilton said and Sinead came in the house.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Sinead asked.

"We have many beds... Come on... First of all you must take these clothes off. You'll get sick." Hamilton suggested while they were getting by the stairs.

"And what am I supposed to wear?" Sinead asked and Hamilton looked at her and thought for a minute. Then, he left and he brought some clothes.

"Thanks..." Sinead said and for first time in her life she noticed how handsome and protective Hamilton was. Then she noticed the gap between them was getting smaller and smaller so she moved back. She was completely sure she was as red as a tomato.

"So? What do you want us to do?" Hamilton asked.

"Sleep?"

"It's nine o'clock... Wanna see a movie?" Hamilton suggested. Sinead did not want to see a movie but for a reason Hamilton's smile made her agree. They sat at the sofa. Hamilton was next to Sinead. The sofa was exactly in front of the wall.

"What movie?" Sinead asked.

"Oh I forgot... Madison broke the TV with the ball so we can't..." Hamilton said. Sinead felt a little uncomfortable being so close with her worst enemy. Not that she did not like it but it was difficult to react calm.

"Why don't we play something?" Sinead suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know... Truth or dare maybe?" Sinead said.

"Yeah... Nice idea for an Ekaterina... If you don't do something, you'll get a chicken. If you get to three chicken you lose. The loser will do something the winner will tell him. I'll go first... Truth or dare?" Hamilton asked. Sinead thought for a while. Dare was obviously too risky but she didn't want Hamilton to call her a chicken.

"Dare..."

"Are sure? Ok then... I dare you to fight with me." Hamilton said and he grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I dare you to fight with me. Which part you did not understand?" Hamilton said. Sinead got up. So did Hamilton. For some seconds they were looking at each other, both waiting for the other to start the fight. Sinead was very patient so she stood there. Besides, she had learn from her father that the best attack was defense. Hamilton was strong but he was not so smart and he wasn't playing with his strategy so he tried to punch her. Sinead was quick so the punch didn't hit her. He tried to punch Hamilton but he grabbed her hand with strength. Sinead sighed painfully. Hamilton let her go and he caught her from her arms so that she could move. Sinead reacted quickly. With her feet, she kicked him and he let her. Sinead didn't know why, but Hamilton wasn't fighting as well as always. Maybe he didn't want to hurt her but that was illogical. Sinead finally managed to punch him in his left hand but he didn't look hurt. Maybe she wasn't strong enough to make him hurt or maybe he was just pretending it. While Sinead was thinking, Hamilton with a quickly and efficient move he pinned her down. Hamilton tried not to notice his cheek touched Sinead's lips. Although, he couldn't stop looking at her green, hypnotic eyes.

"Give in?" Hamilton said. Sinead sighed. Normally she would scream NO but with Hamilton so close to her she wouldn't.

"Ok... You won... Now let me go!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I hope the format is better now... I'm not sure so tell me about it... **

**Questions:**

**1. If you had three wishes, what would you wish? (and don't tell me "I would wish for 1000000 more wishes")**

**2. Suppose you have a choice. To take 10000000000000000000000 million dollars and give poison to a youth man without being in danger from the police or not to take the money and don't kill him with the poison. What would you chose? You can't do anything else. You kill him or you don't kill him... (I wouldn't kill him... I wouldn't kill anyone even for all the money of the world)**

**3. Suppose you are the leader of a team of explorers that are in a mountain. There are 5 people and you. The one is your wife or your husband (I know you don't have one but suppose you do...) The food is enough to keep alive all the 6 of you for a week. You have discovered the only way to get to the nearest district that leave people is 10 days away. You have also discovered your husband is ill and will die in some months. You know no one will survive because the food is not much for all of you. What do you do? You kill your husband who will not live either way in order to save the others or not?**

**4. What's the one thing you can't stand in a person? (telling your secrets)**

**5. Give me six adjectives that totally describe your personality. (competitive, perfectionist, secretive, moody, stubborn, patient)**

**Cruel questions eh? The next chapter will be published soon if you review...**


	2. Truth or dare

**Hello... I have nothing to say...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES... Great news heh?**

* * *

"First tell me I'm better than you..." Hamilton said.

"You are not!" Sinead said but Hamilton brought himself closer to her and he hurt her so Sinead had to admit it.

"Ok... You're better than me..." She whispered at him. Hamilton smiled.

"One more time... I'm not sure I've heard you right..." He said. Sinead got extremely angry.

"YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME!" She cried with pain. Hamilton got up and helped her.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't want to hurt you... Are you ok?" Hamilton said with worry.

"I'm alright... You're so strong..." Sinead said. And handsome... And tall... And funny... And attractive... And wonderful generally... she thought.

"Where did I hit you?" Hamilton asked her.

"In my foot..." Sinead answered.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah..." Sinead said and she tried to walk but she was seriously injured so with her first step she fell down. Hamilton caught her quickly. They were only some inches away. Hamilton looked at her eyes again. Then, he imagined something crazy; himself kissing Sinead! Not that he wouldn't like to kiss her, but he wasn't supposed to imagine things like that because he was a Tomas. Although he didn't know her that well, he had realized from the way she looked at her that she had thought exactly the same thing.

"You can't... Let me help you get to the sofa..." Hamilton said and he carried her to the sofa. He sat next to her.

"It's my turn now... Truth or dare?" Sinead asked. Hamilton didn't know what to choose.

"Dare..." He finally decided.

"I dare you to call a girl from your class and tell her you like her..." Sinead said jealously.

"No way! I don't like any of them!" Hamilton said.

"Who do you like?" Sinead asked him.

"Why do you care?" Hamilton said to avoid telling her.

"I don't..." Sinead answered and she blushed.

"I'm not doing that! I prefer getting a chicken!" Hamilton said.

"And you call yourself a Tomas!" Sinead said.

"Anyway... Truth or dare?" Hamilton asked while he was thinking what to tell her.

"Truth..." Sinead answered unsurely.

"Mmm... What are the things you like in a boy?" Hamilton asked.

"What? Well... I like boys that are different and not normal and boring like the others. I want them to be protective and care for me. I also like the athletic guys and as every other girl, I like when they are tall and handsome. I prefer boys that are blonde and have blue eyes. I also like them to be funny and happy... That's all..." Sinead said and they both blushed when they realized Hamilton was exactly like that.

"My turn... Truth or dare?" Sinead asked him.

"Dare."

"Ok... I dare you to show me your room..." Sinead said. She was curious to see it.

"Ok but the problem is you can't walk, remember?" Hamilton said.

"Oh yeah... Ok forget it..." Sinead said.  
"I'll carry you..." Hamilton said and he easily lifted her.

"No! Let me down..." Sinead said. She didn't mind to be carried but she had to say that because she was an Ekaterina.

"It's the only way..." Hamilton said and he brought his face close to her's for a while. For once more, he was hypnotized by the smart look at her eyes. When they arrived at Hamilton's room, he let her in his bed. Sinead looked around.

"Not bad... It's quite nice... Shall we go down now?" Sinead suggested.

"Nope... I think it's better here..." Hamilton said.

"Your turn..."

"Truth or dare?" Hamilton asked.

"Truth..."

"Why do you hate me?" Hamilton asked.

"Well... That's kinda difficult... The reasons I hate you are not personal. First of all I don't really hate you but you know... I'm supposed to say you're an idiot and staff like that because we belong into two enemy branches. It would be betrayal for my family and all the Ekaterinas to get on with you..." Sinead tried to explain. Hamilton understood exactly what she was saying. Besides, he was feeling the same way.

"So, you're saying it was not your choice. You say the reason you hate me is because you are supposed to." Hamilton said.

"Well... Yeah... Exactly..." Sinead said.

"Ok... I feel the same way... Your turn now..." Hamilton said.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Hamilton said.

"I dare you to... Hmmm... Call Dan and tell him you like Natalie... And don't tell him it's a lie until he takes his first sock..." Sinead said.

"Oh come on now! Ok..." Hamilton said and he called Dan.

"Hello... Ninja-lord speaking... May I help you?" Dan said.

"Hey... It's Hamilton..."

"Hey! Hammer... How are you?" Dan said.

"Well, I'm fine... I wanted to tell you I like Natalie..." Hamilton said and Dan wasn't speaking for a while.

"Are you alive?" Hamilton asked. When Dan's sock was over, he reacted "calmly".

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! ARE YOU SO STUPID TO LIKE HER? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! JERK! IDIOT! STUPID! PATHETIC! GEEK! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" Dan shouted so loud that Sinead could hear him.

"Calm down man... It was a dare... I don't like her. I was just told to say that to you." Hamilton said and Dan sighed in relief.

"Who told you that?" Dan asked. Hamilton thought that Dan would probably start laughing at him if he told him he was alone with Sinead and that would be a good blackmail, so he decided to lie.

"Madison..."

"Oh... I want to talk to her..." Dan said.

"No... Ehh... I mean she can't talk to you right now... She is taking a bath..." Hamilton lied.

"I'll wait..." Dan said.

"Oh man... That's bad... My mobile have just run out of battery... I have to end the call... Bye..." Hamilton said and he hung up. Sinead was laughing. She was so beautiful when she was smiling. Hamilton smiled.

* * *

**I hope you like it... Give me your opinions... **


End file.
